Some communication networks use various clock synchronization mechanisms and clock distribution protocols for synchronizing network nodes to a common time base. An example clock synchronization protocol is specified in the IEEE 1588-2008 standard, entitled “IEEE Standard for a Precision Clock Synchronization Protocol for Networked Measurement and Control Systems,” July, 2008, which is incorporated herein by reference.